Friends
by IknowyouLovemeCX
Summary: I aint very good with summaries.  Flaky dumps Flippy due to his lack of control she gets a new friend and hopes that things can remain calm and normal but everyone knows when Flippy's involved nothing stays the same for long


School was the only way to escape him.

I chewed on my lip and rested my head against my arm and doodled on the desk.

Last period I didn't wanna be in last period.

Science I stunk at science.

Not because I'm dumb trust me I'm not but I always get so worked up this period because he'll be out there waiting for me.

Cuddles tapped my shoulder and I jumped falling back and out of my seat slamming my head against the floor.

"OH shit, are you okay?" Cuddles said.

I nodded and sat up rubbing the back of my head.

"Yeah I'm okay" I mumbled and get up slowly.

He laughed slightly "don't do that to me Flakes almost made me pee my pants",

I smiles slightly but it hurt.

"Okay dude better go, Giggles says she's got a surprise for me" he nudges my shoulder slightly and winks "if you know what I mean".

I roll my eyes and he runs off to his little girlfriend.

Whore.

I stand in front of the main doors and let people walk past me I swallow hard and walk out.

Flippy smiles and walks over hugging me tightly.

"Hiya sweetheart how's my girl" he wraps his arm around me and I cringe.

"I think we need to talk Flippy" his ears perk up.

"Man those are the 3 worst words in the English language" he says sighing "okay".

I let him hold my hand as he walks me home.

The sidewalk is almost abandoned.

Alone.

With a psychotic maniac that's my boyfriend.

We've been dating for what a year now and sure I've dealt with the crap he does but I can't do it anymore.

I lie for him I bail him out of jail it's too much I'm just one girl.

"So….what did you wanna talk about?"

I sigh this is it.

Break up with him Flaky girl you can do this you are strong you are tough you cannot be told what to do he does not scare you.

"I wanna talk about…..us"

Flippy gulped slightly.

"Oh…I knew you were gona say that" he clenches his hands into fists and stuffs them into his pockets.

"Flippy please don't get mad but I really don't think I can deal with this anymore" I look at the floor.

"You know I can't help it Flaky" He squeezes my hand slightly.

"I know and one day you might go too far and hurt…..me I'm scared I'm sorry I really am you know I love you but I think we should….break up" he nods slowly and lets go of my hand.

"I wouldn't hurt you Flaky" he turns and walks away.

I hold back tears and continue to walk home.

Funny how now I wish he was with me.

No I did the right thing I was scared for my life besides he deserves someone better.

Someone who can help him I can't I'll just run away when things get bad.

"WOW COMING THROUGH!" I look up and BAM!

I groan slightly and lie on the floor biting my lip it's bleeding I stand up and see Disco bear smiling nervously.

"Sorry about that…..Uhh you're not Petunia not Giggles, Lammy?"

I shake my head slightly "No….."

He crosses his arms and thinks for a second.

"Mime?"

I laugh slightly and wipe my mouth standing up and dusting myself off.

"Flaky….My names Flaky Your Disco bear I live across the street from you" he seems confused and I sigh slightly.

"Well nice to meet ya…Flaky?" I roll my eyes and begin to walk down the street.

Disco bears a serious idiot at times.

"Whoa, darling wait a sec" he runs over and smiles "So you got a boyfriend a cute little thing like yourself must be getting all the guys"

I sigh and stop "Uhh….look I kind of just broke up with my boyfriend and I don't need this right now" he smiles slightly.

"Come on you know what let me buy you a drink I'm sure you'll feel allot better"

I drop my bag "You're not gona go away till I go with you huh?" he nods slightly.

"Fine"

"Oh fine sweet heart your loss pfft…wait did you just say fine?" I nod and he looks slightly shocked making me smile.

"Come with me to drop off my bag okay and then as friends I'll go with you to….get a drink who does that anymore?"

He growls slightly "Oooh….already going to your house wow I like you babe"

"WHAT! Ewe ewe no way dude look I need to drop off my school bag"

He smiles "Sure, babe think what you want"

I sigh slightly.

I'm usually very shy and sweet but really Disco bear gets on my nerves the first few times I saw him I thought he was so cute now he's just a pain in the…..you know.

I opened my door and dropped my bag on the couch grabbing my sweater from the coat rack and closing the door.

"Let's go" he smiles and wraps his arm around my shoulders making my quills go into his arm he screaming and shakes his hand.

I laugh slightly and start walking towards a small diner.

Petunia smiles at me and waves I wave back but walk past her,

There not really friends more like people you say hi to so you don't get lonely,

I see Giggles and Cuddles making kissy faces in a booth.

Handy's yelling at a waiter that he needs a straw and the waiters like why and Handy's like hello no hands.

Mime is trying to explain to an aggravated Sniffles what he wants for lunch.

Disco bear sits on a stool and I sit next to him.

"Hey baby come here" he says whistling to Petunia she sighs slightly and walks over.

Petunia looks at me and him and bites the tip of her pencil "Wow uh….wait Flaky aren't you with Flippy?" I mumble something and she leans in to hear.

She looks surprised "Om em Gee I am so sorry Flaky anything you want on the house" I smile.

She's a bit of a pain but hey she's nice.

"So….what happened with you and Flippy good guy…..I guess" he fluffs his afro a bit and makes kissy faces into a spoon.

"We broke up" I looked at my feet and Petunia came back handing me a sundae "Ice cream helps trust me oh Giggles is having a sleep over wanna come?"

I shake my head then think for a second before nodding.

"SUPER" she squeals and runs off into the kitchen.

I take and a spoonful of ice cream and put it in my mouth.

I smile "Mmmmm….."

Disco bear laughs slightly "Wow someone likes sugar" I shrug slightly.

"So….like now that you're single" I shake my head and he smiles "well wanna know something?" my ears perk up slightly.

"You're really pretty…..like even with the dandruff it's gross but like without it maybe you'd be pretty….wait that was rude Uhh I can do this better"

I look at him for a second and smile.

"Thanks…."

A heavy pink arm flops on my shoulder and I see giggles next to me "Uhh…are you really moving in on Flaky? Look at this girl she's a wreck really Disco bear your pathetic"

She pulls me off of the stool and to the booth with her and Cuddles.

"I heard about you and Flippy so sad everyone thought you two would one day be married and maybe have kids two one fin the other Jade" she smiles.

"I hear you're coming to my party it's gona be great I promise We'll have makeovers…and pillow fights….and hey call boys" she nudges me slightly and I get up "Uhh…I should go back to disco bear".

"Why?" she seems slightly shocked.

"Cause….He invited me" I walk away and roll up my sleeves to my sweater.

Disco bear nibbles on a donut as I sit next to him.

"Your back?" his mouth is surrounded by a powder ring and I laugh.

"Yeah" I hand him a tissue and he wipes his mouth.

"Thanks for not leaving me most girls don't do that" he looks at his plate sadly.

I blush and smile zipping up my sweater and tapping his head lightly he looks at me "I am not most girls I'm a bit of a nut job maybe that's why Flippy went out with me"

Disco bear laughs softly.

"You're not a nut job you just haven't met the right guy yet"

I nod slightly.

"I have to go it's getting late" I jump off the stool and rush out of the diner.

Home seems empty I sigh and look at my phone.

10 new messages from Flippy.

1 from mime.

2 from petunia.

6 from Lammy.

1 unknown.

I wonder how mime can even leave a message I shrug and decided to check them later.

I climb into bed and pull the covers over my head.

I cling to my pillow.

The door opens.

The main door,

I hear the footsteps and close my eyes,

He won't hurt me.

He won't hurt me.

I shiver and sweat slightly.

I close my eyes and mumble to myself as I hear him destroy the house.

I feel his back press against mine and I sleep.

I dream of nothing but noise.

Just plain old fashioned noise.


End file.
